The present invention relates to a holding device for a drink container, which holding device is provided for arrangement in a central console of a car in front of a gear-changing or gear-selecting lever.
Holding devices which are provided for mounting in a dashboard of a car are known. These holding devices have a holder that is guided in the dashboard in the manner of a drawer and that can be extended into a holding position, in which the holder projects outwards from the dashboard into a passenger space of a car. As a result, a receptacle in the holder becomes freely accessible, which receptacle is provided for the insertion of a drink container. When the holder is not required, it can be pushed into a basic position, in which the holder shuts away flush with the dashboard facing the passenger space.
If such a holding device is to be arranged relatively low down, that is to say at the level of a gear-changing lever (manual gearbox) or gear-selecting lever (automatic gear-box), then, depending on the distance of the gear-changing or gear-selecting lever from the central console, the gear-changing or gear-selecting lever, when it is moved forwards towards the central console, may collide with the holder, when the holder is in its extended holding position. The known holding devices therefore have the disadvantage that they can be accommodated in a central console of a car only if they are positioned at a level above the gear-changing or gear-selecting lever or if the distance between the gear-changing or gear-selecting lever and the central console is sufficiently large.